Snow and Smiles
by wickedsistah1024
Summary: Their stances are as hard as ice, yet hearts are as soft as snow. Her love is forbidden, his heart is broken; and together, they build a home. *HitsuRuki one-shots*
1. Snow and Smiles

I was inspired to write this story after reading CrazyOnDisplay's **HitsuRuki OneshotsDrabbles**. I was craving for more HitsuRuki (my current obsession!) and decided to make one of my own. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Both their stances are as hard as ice**

**Yet hearts are soft as snow.**

**Her love is forbidden**

**His heart is broken**

**And together, they build a home.**

* * *

It was the last day the special shinigami troop was staying in the real world. The war has finally ended with them as victor. Now that peace starts setting in little Karakura Cho, the newly appointed members of the Central 46 sees no more reason for powerful shinigami of captain class, lieutenant class, and other seated officers to remain in the realm of the realm of the living. They were to return by dusk of that day. Trying to get the best out of their remaining day, the group decided to split up and meet again by the time the sun sets.

Matsumoto Rangiku went crazy over shopping, dragging an equally enthusiastic Inoue Orihime, followed by a reluctant and uniterested Arisawa Tatsuki.

Madarame Ikakku, stuck with the Asano siblings Keigo and Mizuho, and Kojima Mizuiro, went out to get drunk, hoping to pick up a fight along the way.

Ayasegawa Yumichika strolled along the shopping district in search for beauty and skin care products that could help preserve his…pretty face.

Abarai Renji, seeing that it might be the last time, challenged substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo to a final spar, hoping to redeem himself from a loss a long time ago.

Kuchiki Rukia was in the sidelines, watching two of her closest friends show how much they treasure each other like real brothers through their own odd way (well, in the form of a spar).

She has finished saying her goodbyes the day before, avoiding excessive shedding of tears on the day itself, wanting beautiful memories to be the only ones ingrained when they left.

She also wanted her comrades to make the most out of their last day, and saying goodbye does not really count as a fun activity. She has said her farewells to Jinta, Ururu, Tessai, Yoruichi, Kisuke, Karin, Yuzu, Isshin, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Keigo, Chad, Uryuu, Orihime…and Ichigo.

It had been tough saying goodbye to them, especially to **him**. She has finally accepted to herself that she has indeed grown fond of the orange-haired substitute, idiot though he is.

But it is forbidden.

Loving a living soul would have been her biggest error if she failed to stop it.

What would her nii-sama say?

What spiteful comments would the Kuchiki clan whisper to each other behind her back?

Will she get executed for real this time?

Would that idiot rush headfirst to risk his life and save her again?

No, she would have none of it.

It is against the law, and she firmly believed that Fate decreed a different path for her, seeing as loving Ichigo leads to a dead end.

She stood up and left the underground training area. She needed some air. She needed some comfort. She needed someone to talk to.

She walked out of the Urahara Shoten and roamed around town amidst the winter chill. It's nearing sun set, and she wanted to see the view of her last living world dusk. She swallowed a soul candy and traveled to that building where a lot of memories have been created – those that were forgotten, those that remained, and those that were created again. She arrived at the Karakura High School and found it empty. It was a Sunday after all. She leapt up and climbed the rooftop – presumably the best place to watch the spectacular change of colors in the sky. There was a welcoming silence; still, she couldn't help but feel lonely. As much as she wanted to be alone, accompanied only by her thoughts, she also wanted someone to talk to.

She sighed and turned around, only to stop midway. Her eyes widened seeing someone whose presence she didn't even feel when she arrived.

Hitsugaya Toushirou was leaning against the rooftop railings, his eyes staring off into the distance, a thoughtful look on his face. He was the least affected of their upcoming departure because he wasn't really attached to anyone in the living world. After giving the rest his permission to do anything they want for the day, he had been on that rooftop. And that was before the sun even rose.

"H-Hitsugaya taichou…"

The white-haired prodigy was broken out of his reverie at the mention of his name.

"Ah, Kuchiki," he said without even looking at the raven-haired girl.

Spending their time together during the course of this mission has done wonders for their relationship. They were mere strangers to each other in Seiretei, only bowing slightly in respect and acknowledgement as they pass by each other. Now, they are comfortable friends, to say the least. Rukia looked at the young captain's face. In his emerald eyes, there was pain.

'He must be thinking of Hinamori…'

* * *

_Hinamori Momo betrayed Soul Society for Aizen Sousuke._

_Upon gaining entrance to Hueco Mundo, she turned against her own men and fought for the traitor…_

_Hitsugaya and Aizen stood face to face again. But before the captain of the tenth division could launch an attack, and to his astonishment, Hinamori let out a battle cry and released Tobiume, running straigt towards him, determination in her eyes. Hitsugaya went on a defensive stance when a brief flash behind the little lieutenant caught his eyes, followed by a spray of blood and a low whisper of "What a nuisance" from the traitor ex-captain, turning a traitor once again to the woman who fought against her own kind for him._

_Thus ends the fate of Hinamori…_

* * *

"Are you thinking of _her_, taichou?"

He didn't answer.

Rukia didn't know why, but whatever pain it was that she was feeling, she decided to disregard it and put it aside for later contemplating so she could try and pour some light to the now dark world of the forlorn little captain. Maybe it was her innate sweet spirit…her selflessness, for which she is loved by many, although she is not aware of it.

"If there were things the war has taught me, those are to stop dwelling in the past, and to never burden the heart with guilt when we know we couldn't do anything to change something that's over," started the raven-haired shinigami. "Instead, we should start doing things the right way without the self-loathing in our hearts, so we can look forward to a bright future."

The white haired captain looked at his subordinate.

"I know how it feels…losing someone that's important…" she trailed off.

'Shiba Kaien..', the captain thought.

"It was hard and painful, and I carried the guilt for a long, long time before I realized that hating myself wouldn't do any good, much less bring _him_ back to life. And I know, he would have wanted me to continue living my life," she said.

* * *

"_Sh-Shirou…chan…I-I…I'm sorry…" were Hinamori's parting words._

* * *

"I'm sure she would have wanted you to live yours, too," she said a she slowly looked at him.

He knows her story. He wonders how she could still face the world after all she has been through. And he respects her for that—as a comrade, as a shinigami…as a woman.

A small smile tugged at his lips, 'She's right. _She_ wouldn't have wanted to see me miserable '

Then it began to snow. Rukia's violet orbs visibly brightened as she looked up at the sky. She couldn't suppress the smile that forced its way to her face. She closed her eyes and took in her surrounding, letting the snowflakes rest on her face.

"I love the snow," she started. "For some reason, the rain has always had a bad impression on me, but the snow erases all traces of negative thoughts the rain brings. Ironically, my heart feels warm when it snows. The snow makes me smile." She paused and looked back at him. He sees a faint tinge of pain in her eyes, caused by her own share of problems, but the smile on her lips was so genuine, he couldn't help but return it.

'She's so brave…so strong…Fate has been cruel to her yet she still manages to smile…for reasons as simple as this. She deserves better.'

"I wish there's snow in Seiretei, too," she said as she stared back at the heavens.

"Ah," he replied.

She looked at his emerald eyes to see a look of understanding. He understood what she told him. He understood how what she has gone through. He understood how she felt. They both lost someone special; they share the same pain. Silently, they promise to themselves to always be there for the other and help ease the burden

"Does the snow make you smile, taichou?"

"Toushirou – call me that. No, it does not. Not before. But starting today, I promise to smile when it snows. Will you make the same promise, Rukia?"

She smiled again. "Yes, Toushirou."

"It's time."

Rukia woke up the next day. She was back at the Kuchiki manor – back in Seiretei. She couldn't help but feel something is amiss. She walked down the hall to find everybody gone. She went outside to see…to her utter shock…everyone gathered in the middle of the garden staring up at the sky.

_Snow is falling._

And there is only one person capable of doing this. So, as she remembers her promise to the person who is perhaps doing the same thing, _she smiles._

* * *

**A new beginning from bitter endings**

**They shun the world from their own without caring.**

**The ice prince and the winter princess, as the chilly wind blows**

**Walks together, hand in hand, towards their little home of snow.**

**END**

* * *

**There. That's my first HitsuRuki fic. I hope you liked it. I want more! Haha! Please review! Thanks for reading! Sorry for the errors again!**

* * *

**Join the HitsuRuki army. Or else you'll regret it.**


	2. Surprise, Surprise

SURPRISE! Another one-shot from me! And I've decided to make Snow and Smiles a one-shot collection. I didn't bother changing the title though.

Oh, I'm acting under orders from Iana Sabelle Taichou! She commanded, err, asked me to write more HitsuRuki stuffs. Ta-da! Here it is!

I dedicate this to all the members of the HitsuRuki army...so kindly leave a review so I can acknowledge you, alright? Haha. Thanks!

Oh before I forget, this story takes place after Rukia and Toushirou's arranged marriage took place. I won't be doing any story about their marriage so consult other references for it. Heh, we all seem to have read the same HitsuRuki stories anyway, ne? Alright, let's get on with the story.

* * *

_Sigh_

_It's today. At last._

_She's finally coming home from that darn mission in the living world._

_And, no, she didn't transfer her powers to a human again – I personally made sure of that._

_Sigh._

_It's been a month and a half since we exchanged our vows, and three weeks since we firs... showed...our love for each other (more like "consummated"..). I've been waking up to a cold bed and a cheerless home for about six days now. Damn Yamamoto-soutaichou. So inconsiderate. we haven't even been married for two months yet, and he already allowed her to go on a mission in the living world...and without me!_

_Sigh._

_I guess it's just a preparation for her promotion to vice-captaincy when she returns Heh, she'll be so surprised when she hears the news. She's going to be MY vice-captain after all. Matsumoto's gonna be transferred to Hisagi's squad, since they go along well...and well, I pulled some strings. They've been eyeing her for vice-captaincy for a while now. And being the lieutenant for the 13__th__ squad would be really dangerous. Since Ukitake-taichou is always sick, all the job will be given to her, and the dangerous missions, too...and I won't accept any of that. At least, if I am her captain, I can protect her. We will go on missions together—no, scratch that. I WILL go on the dangerous missions instead of her. Yes, that sounds like a good plan. Oh well, I better check if Matsumoto has finished all her final paperwork before she leaves the division._

Hitsugaya Toushirou entered his office and found that, as expected, several high piles of papers were cluttering his desk, and his soon-to-be-ex-fukutaichou is nowhere to be found.

_Sigh._

_Now I need to finish all of this. What was I even thinking leaving her alone, unmanaged? I should've locked the doors and placed kidou barriers around the office so she couldn't escape._

_Sigh._

_I should be waiting for my wife's return by now. Oh Matsumoto, how I'm starting to be really happy with my decision of transferring you!_

He walked towards his desk and started with the paperwork, hoping against hope that he would be finished at least by midnight so he could make lov—err, welcome his wife back.

_Sigh._

He managed to finish six out of the eight 2-feet piles of paperwork on his desk, and it was nearing midnight. He was so dead. He was sure his wife was home already waiting for her oh-so-loving husband, perhaps even planning some torturous activities for him due to her arriving home to an empty house.

_Sigh._

_I have a lot of explaining to do. Perhaps she'll understand when I break the news to her._

"Taaaaaaaaaaiiiiiichoooouuuuuuuuu..."

_Sigh._

_It's the culprit. The reason for my current misery._

"Matsumoto!"

"Aww, Taichou! Don't get mad at me! It's our last night together!"

"And you didn't even do your last set of paperwork for this division! This is needed tomorrow! TOMORROW!" He growled.

"Oh, Taichou, isn't Rukia-chan coming home today?"

Toushirou pinched the bridge of his nose, calming himself before he answered, "Yes" and added "I should have been with her by now if you've done all your paperwork" in a low voice, almost a whisper, that Rangiku didn't hear it.

"Oh, Taichou, then you should be with her now, right?" She said in a teasing voice. "You know, you haven't seen each other in a long while now. I know you're dying to see her."

She said this only to provoke his captain into showing her how he really feels for the raven-haired shinigami, since the strawberry blonde knows that her little Taichou still isn't comfortable with talking about his feelings and private life to other people, much less show it.

"You've got to be kidding me." he answered. Of course, he wouldn't want Matsumoto, of all people, see how much he really missed his wife. The loudmouth would surely spread the word around soul Society about his being "soft" after his marriage, and possibly ruin his reputation of being one of Soul Society's most powerful and most feared Captains.

_Sigh._

Then he felt it. Her reiatsu. She's coming. Hell, no. It's flaring. She must be really angry, not only because he wasn't home to welcome her back, but also because he isn't home yet at that hour. It's freaking 11:30 pm!

"Rukia-chaaaaaaan!" The buxom woman ran and crushed the petite girl in a hug. "I missed you, Rukia-chan!"

"Uh...I...I...Same." The raven-haired shinigami tried to form coherent words while struggling for breath against the older woman's embrace.

Hitsugaya's eye twitched. He could see his wife panting for breath. "Matsumoto, enough."

The ecstatic fukutaichou squealed. "Aww, Taichou! That is so sweet! You want to hug Rukia-chan all to yourself, ne? Alright, I'll give her to you." She shoved the smaller woman in front of the white haired taichou's desk.

Not really wanting his emotions to overcome him(_Dammit! I want to just jump on her and hold her, and embrace her, and kiss her, and never let go, and—no! I can't! Not in front of Matsumoto! Get a grip, Toushirou!_), Hitsugaya glared at his lieutenant, refusing to look at his wife for fear of losing control. he scowled and went back to the paperwork on his desk.

After catching her breath, Rukia glared at her husband. How dare he ignore her! Forgetting about their positions and their audience, Rukia hit Toushirou's head.

"What the?!" Toushirou looked up and saw his wife glaring daggers at him. Uh-oh.

After a few minutes of their staring contest, Rangiku decided it's high time to interfere. "Oh, I guess I should leave you two now--"

"You know what, I'm going home now. I'm really tired after that mission." Rukia sighed exasperatedly and turned her back to her husband. "Oh, and Rangiku-san, thank you. I'm glad someone actually missed me while I was gone." Then, she started walking away. "I'm sorry for the disturbance," she said upon reaching the door.

_Sigh._

_Oh well, I guess I have no choice, then. Screw reputation. Screw them all._

Rukia reached for the doorknob but before she even touched it, a larger hand engulfed hers—her oh-so-loving husband just shun poed behind her. Said husband wrapped his arms around his wife's slender form and placed his head on the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent.

"I missed you...really..." He murmured in her ear so only she could hear.

Oh well, Matsumoto didn't need to hear it anyways. The sight in front of her is enough proof of now much her soon-to-be-ex-captain loves his wife.

'I should give them some privacy...but first...' Rangiku grinned mischievously and pulled out a small gadget from her shihakusho, aimed the gadget's lens at the couple, then FLASH! and she shun poed away (through the window of course, because our wonderful couple is blocking the door).

The couple, being too caught up in their own world didn't notice the bright flash of light behind them. The white haired captain kissed his wife's cheek then asked, "How was your mission?"

Rukia leaned her back on his chest. "It was fine. I was pretty excited to get back because I was expecting someone was waiting for me." She looked at him with narrowed eyes, then crossed her arms over her chest.

_Sigh._

_This is it._

"Paperwork. You know Matsumoto never finishes it. And I needed all of them tomorrow morning to be able to make Matsumoto's transfer to Hisagi's squad official."

"Oh.."

Silence.

"Wait, what? You're saying Rangiku is leaving?"

"Yes."

"She is going to be Hisagi-taichou's lieutenant?"

"Yes."

"Then you'll no longer have a lieutenant?"

"No."

"Huh?"

_Sigh._

"Here." He took the lieutenant badge for the tenth division out of his shihakusho and handed it to her.

"What's this for?" Rukia asked, bewildered.

"You were assigned to replace Matsumoto. The official ceremony would be tomorrow."

A loud squeal from Rukia followed shortly, but came to an abrupt stop.

"I..I can't believe it...I...I'm really surprised! But...wait, you didn't just talk to them for this promotion, did you?" She eyed him suspiciously.

_Sigh._

"No. Don't you believe in your own capabilities? You should've been a fukutaichou long ago.."

"Then why am I assigned to the tenth squad instead of the thirteenth?"

_She isn't going to make this easy, is she?_

"Well, I figured, you know, if they're going to make you a vice captain, you should...stay with me. It's going to be dangerous with the thirteenth since Ukitake-taichou is always sick, and all the dangerous missions will be assigned to you..." He looked away as he finished, hiding the mild blush that made its way to his face at his indirect declaration of love.

"I understand you're worrying about me, but isn't Ukitake-taichou's sickness even more of a reason why I should stay with him?"

"Well, yeah, but I figured Kiyone-san and Sentaro-san could manage..."

Rukia smiled at this. She has seen through his words. She knows its his own way of saying he cares for her.

"Never mind. I'm actually happy, really. At least we can be together all the time."

He looked at her and smirked. "I won't go easy on you and let you slack off like Matsumoto."

"I won't. I was really surprised by this news."

"I was waiting for your return to tell you that."

"Oh that's good! I've been waiting for my return, too to tell you a surprise of my own."

He raised one of his eyebrows and inquired, "What is it?"

There was a pause, and he sure as hell was surprised at the words she muttered when she spoke next.

"You're gonna be a daddy."

"Oh..." His eyes widened and he froze.

"Toushirou?"

He slowly shifted his gaze towards her. "D-did you say...daddy? Y-you're..."

"Pregnant." She finished. She was beginning to worry about his reaction. Maybe he wasn't prepared for it yet? Maybe he didn't like the idea of having a baby this early? She doesn't know, so she asked. "You...you didn't like my surprise?"

His face broke into a large grin. "Hell yeah, I think we should go and celebrate."

She smirked at him. "How about paperwork?"

"Screw it. I'll rush it tomorrow morning. Let's go."

Carrying his wife bridal style, he shun poed towards their home to...uhm, celebrate.

That night was indeed full of surprises for both of them. Heh, Toushirou will wake up tomorrow with another surprise. And this time, it's from Matsumoto.

END

* * *

There. I just felt like writing something that's not really about romance. I hope you still like it. Sorry for the errors again! Please review! Thanks for reading!


	3. Ichigo's Thoughts

Okay, I don't guarantee you'll like this story. I had my doubts about posting this, but I needed to get this out of my system. Oh well, please bear with me. Thanks to all those who are reading ang reviewing! I appreciate it a lot!

* * *

**ICHIGO'S PERSPECTIVE**

_Yawn._

_It's morning already? I felt like I've just closed my eyes five minutes ago! I'm really having trouble sleeping lately. Must be because of...dammit! I'm staring at the stupid closet again! You idiot, Ichigo! That will NEVER be occupied again!_

_I grudgingly got off my bed to prepare for school. After taking a cold bath (yes, ice cold—I needed it so badly to wake me up from my state of sleepiness...if only cold showers could also wake me up to reality...), I went down to eat breakfast with my family. It was the usual scenario—my dad attacking me from behind, jumping directly to the wall after I dodged his attack; Yuzu was smiling cheerfully and telling us to eat our breakfast; and Karin was, well Karin--disinterested._

_A few moments later, I heard the voices of my friends yelling and calling for me from outside our house. I stood up, said my goodbyes to my family, and went out. Keigo and Mizuiro, the two who usually walk with me to school everyday, were now accompanied by Chad, Ishida, Inoue and Tatsuki. We've all been pretty close ever since Keigo, Mizuiro and Tatsuki learned about the whole Shinigami business and had their powers increased to a certain level so as not to forget the occurrences like those that happen to the spiritually unaware people. _

_A few blocks away from school, a voice called out to our group. I didn't need to look back to see the owner of the soft yet stern alto._

"_Ohayou, minna-san!" I heard her say to us. Everyone else looked back and waited for her to catch up. I didn't, though. I kept my gaze forward. I know the scene unfolding behind me. I've seen it an awful lot of times before. That midget would wave at us enthusiastically after her casual greeting, and once she was sure she got our attention, she would turn to the grumpy white-haired boy beside her, grab his hand and run towards us. I've seen more than enough of it to be able to commit it to memory._

_We resumed walking as soon as they caught up with our group._

"_Oi, Ichigo." I heard her say behind me. I just raised my eyebrow in question, not really in the best mood to talk to her. _

"_You spend too much time scowling. That look will get stuck on your face, you know." Then, she smirked._

_I didn't want to retort. **Really**. But her smirk grew wider due to my silence, assuming her victory._

_So, I faced her for the first time that day, and finally decided to say, "Oh, so maybe you were spending too much time in your mother's womb you got stuck with that height!" _

"_Why you--" Here it goes. Toushirou wrapped his arm around her, brought her close to his chest and glared at me. This is why I **DIDN'T** want to retort!_

"_Che," was all I was able to ay before looking away._

_I was oblivious to the class going on around me. I was so engrossed in my own world, lost in my own thoughts to \even bother listening to what the teacher was discussing, or what my classmates were gossiping about. I was looking out the window—no, actually I was looking **AT** the window, watching the reflection of the little package of destruction called **Kuchiki Rukia.** I was intently observing her every move. I was entranced with her grace...her beauty...everything! However, I know I wasn't the only one watching her. __**We **__seem to be going to school for practically the same reason. Come to think of it, we might be living for the same reason--__**her**_

_Lunch would have been my escape. It usually was. But nope, not today. She just had to make this harder for me, huh? They decided to join us eat our lunch at the school rooftop. They usually go missing during lunch time, probably in a world of their own, away from the others who could interfere and destroy their much wanted peace and privacy. But today, they just decided to grace us with their presence. Sharing their bento, they were actually oblivious to the others beside them. Not that the rest of the gang were actually minding them. We just let them do their thing, and we do ours. No harm from that, right? I stared down intently at my food like it was a puzzle I'm trying so hard to solve. I could feel my friends gaze at me with knowing looks and perhaps...**sympathy.** They **know**. They **understand**._

_I was lying in my bed, thinking, contemplating like I usually do every single darn night. I wanted to do something—anything—to keep my mind off her...off them That was when I felt a familiar spiritual pressure. Good riddance, a hollow! The perfect way to divert my attention to something else._

_I immediately grabbed my substitute shinigami badge and went off the window in hot pursuit. I arrived at the dark alley only to witness two swords, both emitting ice, slashing the hollow in perfect rhythm and harmony._

_Great, just great! **Before I could even momentarily forget, i was immediately reminded.**_

_I hid behind a building, carefully suppressing my reiatsu so they wouldn't notice my presence. Thank heavens I have mastered this art a year ago._

_I saw them both sheath their swords at the same time. Toushirou pecked her softly on the lips, and carried her bridal style towards their home, I suppose. Yes, they had their **own home**. In the living world. Ever since the victory over Aizen, Soul Society has been lenient on missions involving the living world. And what a great way for them to **thank me** for killing Aizen—they assigned these two to **PERMANENLY** be stationed in the living world._

_I stared blankly at the space they once occupied in the same dark alley. I guess I was too preoccupied with my thoughts that I failed to hear a shrill shriek behind me, and I was only pulled back to reality by the overwhelming pain from a gash on my shoulder. Darn, another hollow. Tough luck for it, though. With all my fury and without the faintest hint of mercy, I killed the hollow in one swift swing of Zangetsu._

_I couldn't help but think about all those times when we would fight side by side. I told her I didn't need her **heart**—I only needed her **back**. **To protect and to defend**. But now, **he**'s here with her to do that. She may not need me anymore, but I will still protect her, even from afar._

_I went back to bed after having my wounds treated. I felt so tired after all the thinking I've been doing lately. Maybe, my brain isn't used to being used too often. I'm an idiot, remember? That's what she always calls me. And I believe her. I'll **always** believe her._

_I woke up the next day, not feeling any more relieved than I was the day before even though I had a pretty long rest. My mind automatically drifted back to its default mode—thinking about her. I tilted my head to the side. Dammit! I'm staring at the closet again..._

_It has been a while...Yet it hurt all the same..._

_Now no one could stop the rain._

* * *

There. It's not my best story, but I just felt like I needed to write something about Ichigo. I mean, I wanted to see how he would feel about the whole Rukia and Toushirou thing, assuming that he has feelings for the girl. As much as I wanted to give all my stories a happy ending, I really am a sucker for sad ones. Oh well, I guess I wouldn't get reviews for this one. Thanks for reading anyway! I'll try to make the next chap a real HitsuRuki story. Yay HitsuRuki army! 3


	4. Untitled

Yay! A new story! I would first like to thank those who reviewed the previous chapters. Sorry, I wasn't able to reply to any of you. But I want you all to know how much I appreciate it! Thank you so much! sniff I hope this story doesn't disappoint you in any way. This one is dedicated to YOU! Yes, you! Whoever you are!

* * *

_It has been nineteen years... Nineteen long, freakin years since I last held him... since I last heard him call my name..._

* * *

"Toushirou, it's too dangerous to face him alone! Please..."

Rukia was on the verge of crying. They were in the middle of a war. Chaos was everywhere—blood was spilled, lives were taken...

This is the moment of judgement—the day when the fate of everyone will finally be sealed.

"Rukia, she's my oldest friend. I can't let her die by that bastard's hand. If I don't save her, who else will? Please understand..."

"But...but...there's no guarantee you'll make it out alive..."

"I will try my best to live...to survive."

She couldn't help but let her tears fall. She embraced him tightly, fearing it would very well be the last.

"I love you, Rukia. Always remember that. Not even death could stop me from loving you. I promise."

She watched as he entered Aizen's throne room. Hoping...praying...sobbing.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushirou died during the Winter War.

It had been his best battle.

He was fighting in full glory, the winter chill suiting him as Hyorinmaru is an ice zanpakutou. He defended Soul Society. He fought with his everything for a good cause and yet he died.

However, his death was not in vain.

He managed to save Hinamori Momo from the traitor and fought him valiantly up to his last breath. He inflicted grave damages to Aizen Sosuke which managed to make the traitor considerably weak.

Kurosaki Ichigo picked up the fight from where Hitsugaya left it. He managed to kill Aizen effortlessly.

With the price of several lives--one of which belonged to the Juu Bantai Taichou, the white haired prodigy--the human world, Soul Society and the whole universe was saved.

It has been nineteen years, yet somewhere in Seiretei, a heart continues to mourn.

Kuchiki Rukia went on the verge of breaking down upon hearing the news of Toushirou's death. It hurt her like hell, yet she didn't blame anyone. Not Unohana Retsu or Kotetsu Isane for not being able to heal him; not Hinamori Momo for being the one he risked his life for; not Inoue Orihime for allowing herself to be kidnapped and used by the enemies; not Urahara Kisuke for creating the Hougyoku that started the war; not even Aizen Sosuke for his power-lusting nature and for causing Toushirou's death. She kept all the pain to herself. It was indeed hard to continue living without him. She remained cold and lifeless—closed off.

It was four years later that when she found the courage and strength to look at the world again. She was informed, and by no less than her brother, Kuchiki Byakuya, that Hitsugaya Toushirou's soul was reincarnated. It was odd, since it was a law known by everyone that once a soul dies, it disintegrates and becomes one of the many spirit particles comprising Soul Society. Maybe, it was the king's gift to one of the heroes of the Winter War.

Rukia wasted no time and immediately went to the living world in pursuit of the person Toushirou was reincarnated into. True enough, she arrived at one of the several houses in Tokyo looking at a one-year old baby boy with white hair and striking emerald eyes. There was no mistaking it. It was him, indeed.

Every now and then, she would find free time so she could visit him in the living world. She has even lost communication with her other friends from the living world because the only place she goes to when she visits their realm was Tokyo, and the only person she visits was a young lad called Yuki.

"Oi, midget!"

Ichigo scowled at her unresponsiveness.

"Oi!"

He poked said midget on the forehead, hoping to gain her attention and wake her up from her usual daydreaming.

"H-huh?" Rukia blinked, obviously just breaking out of her trance. "What?"

"Let's go."

"Huh? Where?"

"Baka! Where else?! We've been doing this for the past year together! And you've been doing this for what? 14 years before I came here?"

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo died a year ago because of his innate kindness and heroism.

He pushed a young boy out of the way when a car was about to hit him.

It goes to show that having immense spiritual powers wasn't counted as an excuse for immortality.

* * *

Rukia opened and closed her mouth, finding no words to say. Finally, she stood up and said, "Fine. Let's go."

It had been a habit for them to go to the living world together, then separate upon arrival to fulfill their own purpose. He, to check up on his family; She, to make sure _**he's**_ okay. They visit different people, yes, but their visits all boil down to one simple purpose—to protect the ones they love.

It has been three months since Rukia's last visit in Tokyo. She had been busy with her captain duties, thanks to her oh-so-diligent captain(let's hide his identity under the name Kurosaki Ichigo, the new Go Bantai Taichou). She travelled the familiar route she has gotten so used to for the past 15 years. To her surprise, the house he once occupied had new residents. There were no signs of a white-haired, emerald-eyed 16-year-old lad anywhere, or of his parents. Her heart instantly fell to her stomach. Now that she had no clue where he was, how could she see him again? She decided to meet up with Ichigo and perhaps ask his help to find him.

* * *

Said carrot-top was in his birthplace, Karakura Cho, checking his family: Isshin, Karin and Yuzu, and perhaps glimpse at his 15-year-old daughter who has been living with his family ever since her mom died (she must be somewhere in Rukongai now). Although Ichigo didn't really loved his wife, he at least cared for her. But it was nothing compared to the love he feels for his own flesh and blood. He was broken when he learned that his daughter was orphaned – first, him, then soon after, her mother left her. Ichigo immediately asked his dad to take her under his wing and his dad agreed almost instantly. That day though, she wasn't home. Ichigo decide to meet up with Rukia and ask for her help to find his daughter.

* * *

The two met at the Karakura Park. They both couldn't help but feel nostalgic. Rukia was sitting on the park swing when Ichigo arrived. He immediately sensed the gloomy mood of the petite woman.

"What's wrong?"

"He's gone..."

"Huh?"

"He's not there anymore. Maybe his family decided to transfer somewhere else."

"Oh...Well, let's go find him. It's hard to miss a kid with white hair, well, assuming he still looks the same. Does he?"

"Yes. He's still the same." She sighed softly. "He's as handsome as ever. I've seen a lot of girls following him around the city. It's a surprise he doesn't have a girlfriend yet."

"Heh, as if you want him to. You'll probably go crying like a baby. Or even perform an untimely konso on the poor girl's soul." Ichigo chuckled.

She looked at the setting sun for a moment before replying, "Maybe. It'll be hard seeing someone you love with someone else."

Ichigo winced. Hell yeah. he knows how it feels, surely.

From a distance, they saw a girl with black shoulder-length hair walking towards the park.

"Oh, shit! Rukia, hide! Quick!"

"Huh?"

Ichigo grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down to hide behind the bushes.

"Why are we hiding Ichigo? Who was that?"

"Baka, that's my daughter! She's inherited my spirit powers, so she'll most likely see us. I wouldn't want her to involve herself in shinigami business..."

"Ah. Good thing she didn't inherit your loud orange hair."

"Well, she...she looks exactly like her mom."

* * *

It was hard for Ichigo to move on. No matter how hard she tried to deny it, she fell in live with a certain raven-haired midget shinigami. And he fell hard.

For a long time, he resigned himself to the fact that he would never move on. he couldn't bring it upon himself to care for another person, much less love. That was until he met a certain woman.

The lady was too beautiful and kind beyond compare. But what Ichigo first saw in her was her shoulder-length black hair and deep blue—almost violet—eyes.

It was unfair, he knew it, to fall in love with a memory. But he couldn't help it. This woman reminded him greatly of Rukia. Even though she eventually became his wife, he would never dare say that this woman surpassed Rukia in any way. He liked this woman, but he loved Rukia. But he also knew that Rukia loved someone else--someone who had white hair and bright emerald eyes called Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"Where is your wife?" Rukia asked. Ever since she closed herself off from the world, she had no news of about her friends. She knew that Ichigo was married, she was even invited but didn't show up, and had a child. She never got the chance to meet them, though, for she was too preoccupied in drowning herself in her own sorrow for tha past few years.

* * *

"She...She died a few months ago due to...depression."

"Depression?"

"She...she didn't take my death well...and she just kind of stopped living her own life as well."

"Oh, I'm sorry. She must have really loved you."

"Maybe..." Ichigo suddenly felt guilty. His wife loved him indeed, yet Ichigo couldn't return the feelings. Although by now, he has completely given up all thoughts of being with Rukia. As he couldn't get over Rukia, she couldn't get over Toushirou.

"But, it's okay. You don't have to be sorry—"

"Rukia."

Her eyes widened. _That voice ._That stern, commanding yet loving, voice. She knew that voice too well. She's heard it a lot of times before, persuading he, scolding her, calling her...

It has been nineteen years since she last heard that voice mutter her name.

She slowly stood up from where she was hiding behind the bushes to look for _him._ He was standing there, his hands in his pockets. But he wasn't looking at her direction. He was looking somewhere else.

"Yuki!"

The girl with the black shoulder-length hair ran towards him and embraced him. He embraced her back.

The raven-haired shinigami felt tears forming in her eyes. Her carrot-top companion stood up and saw the scene.

"That's...that's your daughter, right?"

"Yeah...That's...Kurosaki Rukia."

Ichigo felt even more guilt. Hearing Toushirou's voice call her name must have given the petite woman false hope. He slowly glanced at the little woman beside him. She was crying, but what caught him off guard was the look of sudden realization in her eyes.

"Rukia--"

"Arigatou, Ichigo."

"H-huh?" He was really confused now.

She slowly looked up at him, tears flowing freely from her eyes. "Through your daughter, Toushirou fulfilled his promise to me."

She looked back at the young couple. " 'Not even death could stop me from loving you', that's what he said to me. And now, he has proven himself true to his words. Arigatou."

They watched the young couple walk away, hand in hand.

And for the first time in nineteen years, she smiled.

* * *

There. Did you get confused? Did you understand the story? I have this feeling that I did a poor job explaining a few details. I had a hard time patching this one up. I'm a bit distracted these past few days for a reason I don't even know myself.

Oh well, if you didn't get the story, let me explain how Toushirou "fulfilled" his promise. Ichigo married someone who somehow resembled Rukia right? Then they had a daughter who looked exactly like her mother, which means she looks like Rukia as well, and even named her Rukia. I also said that a lot of girls were following Toushirou around the city, which only proves he is popular to the female population. So the fact that he was never interested in any of them, and suddenly had a liking for Ichigo's daughter only meant he was looking for certain "characteristics". Unconsciously, Toushirou is looking for Rukia. Get it now?

I'm really sorry if it's lame or what. Also, sorry for the errors. Thanks for reading though. And my apologies for not putting HitsuRuki interaction in here. I'll really try to put some in the next story! Please review!


	5. Maybe

I am so happy with the positive feedback for my previous chapter, so here's my gift for all of you, another chappie! Yay! I hope you like this one as well. I got the idea from a story from one of my favorite authors of all time, Michael Foster. Sorry about all the depressing chaps lately, I told you I'm a sucker for sad endings. Sigh.

* * *

It's peculiar, the moments and the memories you recall when life suddenly takes a twist and turns its back on you, leaving you standing there, cold and alone. It's not the big, important things that come flooding back to your mind when you face that dilemma—not the plans for the future, not the hopes you worked so hard for, not the love. More often than not, its the little things you remember—the little things you didn't even spare so much as a glance at the time. The way gentle arms wrapped themselves around you but you were too busy to notice; the way a soft, pleading voice tried to persuade you but you didn't bother listening.

Hitsugaya Toushirou found that out, staring through his 10th squad office window at the joyful winter festival in Seiretei. He tried to think about all the big, important things lost now—the years, the plans, the hopes, the future. And the love. But he just couldn't let himself focus on that in his mind. Not today. Not now.

Those big, important things were just like a faded silhouette at the very corners of his mind. What occupied his thoughts was something else...something peculiar—nothing, really, if you compare it to all the lost plans, the crushed dreams and the shattered hopes, and the...love. It was something his girlfriend told him one night about two weeks ago. If you examine it closely, it was really insignificant. Just something her childish girlfriend would come up with.

But it was what he was remembering now.

* * *

_That particular night, Toushirou brought with him to his office lots of work. He had just come from a meeting with the stern Roku Bantai Taichou, his girlfriend's overprotective brother, Kuchiki Byakuya. Being on the same position (both being captains, that is) didn't really count as much to Byakuya. Being the noble that he was, he surely wanted only the best for his younger sister. And he seemed to be the type that is simply insatiable. He just looked at the white-haired man like he looks at all of her sister's other suitors—lowly, inadequate, and unworthy. **Trash. **He wanted to know the intentions of this young prodigy for his precious little sister, and gave him a piece of his mind. Turns out, this "piece" of Byakuya's mind were nothing but...insults. he isn't satisfied with him. He needed to work harder to prove himself to him and to the Kuchiki clan if he wanted to be seen worthy as Rukia's future husband._

_So here he was, drowning himself in paperwork. It was very important, indeed. A single error could take his whole self and his squad tumbling down. He needed to perfect this. He's going to show **him. **It meant a great deal—for his future, hers, and theirs together. It meant so much._

_Just as he read the last line from the third page of the first document, Kuchiki Rukia cheerfully entered his office and walked toward his table._

_"Have you been working since morning? I haven't seen you all day."_

_Toushirou glanced up at her and said, "Yeah." Then he returned to whatever he was working on. He wouldn't dare tell her that Byakuya talked to him about **them** and insulted him. And that particular meeting has caused all his work for the day to pile up on his desk. He needed to finish all of this **tonight**. There will be a captain's meeting tomorrow and he would not allow that noble captain insult him yet again for not even finishing a lame amount of paperwork._

_"Could you stop that for a while? I...missed you." Rukia said, smiling with a faint blush on her cheeks._

_"Nope, not now."_

_Rukia just remained where she was as Toushirou read through a page. Then came again was Rukia's hopeful voice._

_"But you didn't even call me or send me a message today. We didn't get to spend time together."_

_Rukia walked towards the ivory piano located on one of the office's corners. Toushirou, unknown to many, was a great pianist and a great singer as well. He would play and sing for Rukia during their time together. Sometimes, he does this to lull her to sleep when she's tired; when she's angry or sad, he would do it to calm her down and comfort her; more often than not, he does it to please her. Rukia loves listening to him. She would bring a piano piece from the living world every now and then and ask him to play and sing it for her, which most of the time, he does willingly._

_But he was too busy trying to prove himself that night._

_"Look, I've got a new piece for you. Could you play and sing this for me?"_

_"Nuh-uh. Sorry sweetie, I really can't"_

_There was a long pause after that. Rukia just stood there, the piano piece in her hand. Toushirou finished reading and signing one whole document and proceeded to the next one. It says his division is doing well, but he knows **well** isn't enough for Kuchiki Byakuya. So he needed to work harder._

_"But this is a good song, Toushirou." Rukia said, almost pleading._

_"Yes I know. Some other time, maybe." He said, not taking his eyes off the document._

_"I'm sure you'll like this, Toushirou. It's my new favorite. I heard it when I came to the living world."_

_"I'm sure I would like that, but probably later. I'm sure I'll find time. We have all eternity to spend anyway."_

_Rukia leaned against the piano, finally accepting defeat. She sighed and said, "All right, some other time then, Toushirou?"_

_"Of course, Rukia. You bet."_

_Rukia walked towards Toushirou and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He continued his reading as Rukia placed the piano piece on his table._

_"Well, whenever you're ready, play it to yourself. Just play loud enough so I can hear, too."_

_"Sure, Rukia. Later."_

* * *

And that was what Hitsugaya Toushirou was remembering now. Not the intricate details of the plans he had for the eternity ahead of them. He clearly remembered how an understanding, considerate and loving woman embraced him and said, _"Play it to yourself. Just play loud enough so I can hear, too."_

And that was why now, he placed his hands on the piano piece still resting on his table. He walked towards his ivory piano and sat down in front of it.

He read the notes and the lyrics, his fingers moving in their own volition, pressing the piano keys to create a wonderful melody. he didn't try to think of anything anymore, as he should be, about the big, important things lost—all his carefully created plans for the years to come—and for a while, he even forgot the bitterness of the hate he felt for a certain blue-haired and blue-eyed bastard arrancar who dared lay his hand on his love, and was now ultimately punished by a justice-seeking and enraged Hyourinmaru.

He even failed to notice his fukutaichou, usually loud and ecstatic, now serious and brooding, dressed for Rukia's funeral saying, "Taichou, we have to go now."

He didn't notice the world, because Hitsugaya Toushirou was playing on ghis piano, and was singing,

_"So you sailed away into a grey sky morning._

_Now I'm here to stay, love can be so boring..._

_Nothing's quite the same now, I just say your name now..._

_But it's not so bad, you're only the best I ever had._

_You don't want me back, you're just the best I ever had."_

He was playing it to himself, but loud enough for her to hear, too.

Maybe.

* * *

There. I hope you didn't mind the song I used. I couldn't think of anything else. It was actually the first song that came to mind when I reached that part of the story.

I hope you liked this one. Thanks for reading! Please review! Oh, and I have just enabled the Anonymous reviews option, so please send me your comments people! Thanks!


	6. Gone

My 4th story still doesn't have a title, and I was thinking maybe you guys could help. I think that story at least deserves a title.. And it's sad 'cause I can't think of an appropriate one for it. If you have one, kindly inform me, and I'll think about it. Haha.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushirou was silently trudging through town, walking towards their little home in the living world, carrying one Kuchiki Rukia in his arms in the same fashion the newly-weds do. People passing were giving them knowing looks, but he just decided to ignore it and continue his journey home. He looked down at her silent form and saw a rare peaceful expression on her face. She looked like an angel deep in slumber.

_Her hands, once warm, were now as cold as snow._

Here he was in their little apartment in Karakura Cho. He gently dropped her on their living room couch, and then sat silently beside her. It had been a habit for them to cuddle with each other after a very long day of hollow hunting, enjoying each other's company. He held her hand with his own and kissed them, reveling in their softness. He brought it to his cheeks and leaned against the touch. Then he placed them in his chest, near his heart...

_Her hair, once soft and silky, was now tangled and unmanaged._

He snuggled closer to her, placing his chin on top of her head. He brought his hand up and stroke her hair. He loved how her hair smells of fresh strawberries, and how soft and smooth and silky it feels to his touch, and how it perfectly frames her angelic face. He ran her fingers through her raven locks, as he knew that this gesture calmed her, and was surprised when his fingers were caught in a tangle that was inexistent in her crowning glory before...

_Her slender form, once lively and ecstatic, was now lifeless and unmoving._

He gently wrapped his arms around her body. It was act brought about by his possessiveness and over-protectiveness, they both know it. That fact doesn't stop him from doing it though, and he knew that no matter how many times she berates him for this gesture, she is secretly happy basking in his warmth. He caressed her, loving how the simple touching of their skin would ignite an unexplainable fire within him, leaving him craving for more. His hands glided down her bare arms, his thumbs making invisible circular patterns on her shoulders, on her neck, on her back...

_Her amethyst orbs, once wide open and full of brilliance and life, were now lidded and dull._

His hand reached her face, and he continued caressing her neck, her cheeks, her nose...he traced her elegant eyebrows, recalling how they were often raised when she spoke with him, He softly touched the bags under her eyes, and silently scolds himself for actually being one of the reasons for her lack of sleep. Her violet eyes were guarded by her heavy lids. He wanted to see those amethyst orbs and drown himself in them. He remembered ho he would often be caught zoning out when he stares at her; he would lose all their arguments and forget what he was about to say when he makes contact with those pools; his spirit would calm down when he sees the worried or concerned gaze she gives him; and he would understand what she wanted to say even without words being spoken just by looking at her eyes...

Toushirou gently kissed her lips, yet there was no response.

_Her name, once mentioned over and over again, was now forgotten..._

_Ah, yes. This isn't __**her. **__This is just a representation... a mannequin...a __**gigai. Her gigai. **__She's gone...Gone into oblivion..._

_Maybe, I should return this to Urahara..._

* * *

Weird, ne? It's just some random crap that I made some time ago. It was hard patching things up, but eventually I made a short drabble out of it.

Yes, there were many questions left unanswered, like how Rukia died, or why Toushirou was carrying her body.. But I actually intended to leave them hanging in the air and let you, dear readers, use your imagination and think of what really happened. It would ruin the mood of the story if I actually explained some fighting event right?

Oh, I'm going to be pretty busy this month (since its school break for me) so the updates might be slow. Anyways, I'll try to post a new story as soon as I can!

Thanks for reading! Please review! I think I at least deserve to smile, ne?


	7. Too good to last

* * *

Yay! Another one-shot! I just thought I needed a break from ATRM, so I focused on writing another chap for Snow and Smiles

Special thanks to **youshallnotpass** for being the 51st reviewer and adding a review for the first chap!.

This chapter is dedicated to **TideDrop **because she submitted the 50th review! I was sooo happy that someone actually heeded my plea!

Hooray for the growing number of HitsuRuki supporters! Yay! Let us not be afraid to show our support for them! Join the HitsuRukia army!

* * *

SEIRETEI MUSIC—a music store that sells old and new records and other music-related rare finds. Because of its wide range of choices, the store has a lot of patrons, varying from the youngest of children looking for Barney, to young teens who want a copy of Nickelback's latest album, to the young-at-heart looking for a Barry Manilow collection.

Everyday, she goes to that music store after school even though it's out of her way. And why not? Every time she goes there, she catches a glimpse of its all-around personnel--clerk, caretaker, and guard all in one—Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Kuchiki Rukia has had a crush on Toushirou since the day she laid her eyes on him. It wasn't merely some sort of physical attraction, but it was due to something that their first meeting had a lot to do with.

Being a sickly girl, Rukia has always been the object of bullying. This particular fact caused her, together with her sister and brother-in-law, to frequently move from one town to another. What made her settle this time in Karakura Cho, however, was not because of the bullies who never seemed to stop pestering poor Rukia. Instead, she was here because she was running away from a bitter memory—she and her brother-in-law, now turned adoptive brother, Byakuya. The two were running away from the memory of the death of Hisana, Rukia's sister and Byakuya's wife.

The bullying, however, remained ceaseless. If anything, it increased twofold. It was on one of those "bully Kuchiki" sessions that the white haired lad chanced upon a defenseless and frail Rukia, shoved into a wall in an alley, a bunch of senior guys from their school surrounding her, all laughing maniacally. Toushirou was on his way to work when he realized he forgot something in his locker and decided to retrieve it. After getting the abandoned object, he came upon the scene. Toushirou scowled when he saw the leader of the group, a gold-blonde boy named Kin. Toushirou hated the guy. The only reason he gets away with all the trouble he causes was because his dad, Ichimaru Gin, was working at their school. The emerald-eyed young man really had no intention in getting himself involved in whatever petty fight Kin had with anyone, but the moment he saw the fear-filled orbs of the trembling Kuchiki girl, he knew he had no choice.

He saved her...and ever since that day, Rukia has grown a liking towards her savior. She even researched little stuffs about him, thus learning his name, where he was from, and even his birthday. He saved her from those guys...now only if he could save her from something else...

Never a stranger to bullying, Toushirou knows how it feels being cornered, defenseless...helpless...alone. This was why Toushirou has always been involved in little street fights when he was younger. His grandmother always reprimanded him when he goes home bloodied and bruised. This familiarity to the feeling led him to once again engage in a fight, where he wasn't involved to begin with, just to save a poor girl. He was always ganged up before because of his unnatural hair color, and he was wondering why this girl was bullied when there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with her. She was pretty normal to him. You can even take "normal" out...His emerald pools met her amethyst orbs for a brief moment, and there was an inexplicable warmth suddenly blossoming in his chest. Oh no, Hitsugaya Toushirou does not, I repeat, DOES NOT fall in love at first sight. So what was he feeling for this girl? Pity? Sympathy? At any case, he decided not to act upon this feeling and simply left.

The feeling proved to be unrelenting, both in Toushirou's and Rukia's opinion. It has been a few weeks since that incident but the two teens couldn't help but vividly recall the memory...and end up smiling.

Rukia, upon learning that Toushirou was working at Seiretei, has beem making it a habit to visit the store, watching her savior from a distance, and hesitating, always hesitating, to enter and just casually strike up a conversation with him. What if he doesn't remember her anymore? She always mused. He left immediately after those bullies ran away, so maybe that means what he did for her w2asn't really a big deal, and maybe he was only trying to be a good guy. These thoughts always stopped Rukia from entering the store. For now, she would content herself watching him from afar...

Unknown to the petite woman, Toushirou knows of her little spying act. During the first few days, he thought that she was just passing by. That changed when he realized she was always stopping by to take a glimpse inside the store, then walk toward the cafe across the street, sit on one of the chairs beside the window, and silently observe the store. This should have scared the hell out of Toushirou because the girl was acting like a stalker, but no. On the contrary, he couldn't help but be happy with the way things were going. It's not that he is full of himself, it's just that he has a feeling this girl likes him the way he likes her...

And the wait has been too long. They both decide that it's finally time to take some action.

It was just an ordinary day when both teens finally mustered up what little courage they have and make a step forward. Instead of just staring at the store from the cafe, Rukia decided to finally walk in. She pretended to scan the CD's displayed as if contemplating which record to buy while discreetly throwing glances at the man behind the counter who seemed oblivious and too preoccupied with whatever it was he was doing.

* * *

_Hi. We go to the same school, right? I'm Hitsugaya Toushirou, the guy at the alley incident a few weeks ago. Still remember? I was wondering if we could hang out or something._

* * *

Holding a CD in her hand, Rukia took slow, unsure steps towards the counter. For any other person, it only looked as though she was hesitating in buying the record. That was not the case, though. Rukia was actually feeling shy—it would be the first time after that incident that she and Toushirou would be this close, face to face, at most two feet apart. She was rather nervous if she would strike up a conversation or just content herself in their close proximity. She reached the counter before she knew it and the white-haired, emerald-eyed lad sitting behind it looked at her expectantly. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Rukia forcibly tore her orbs away from his gaze. She handed him the CD and carefully watched his every move from the corner of her eye. He took the Cd from her hand, grabbed a small plastic bag from one of the counter's drawers, placed the CD and a small piece of paper which Rukia presumed to be a promo flyer, folded the edges of the plastic bag, but the receipt on it and stapled it close.

The day after, Rukia went to the store again. After randomly picking up a CD and walking towards the counter, Rukia took a deep breath and said, "Hi, I'm Kuchiki Rukia. W-we're schoolmates, right?" She gulped and nervously awaited his answer. Touhirou paused in the middle of wrapping her purchase, looked up and smiled.

"Yeah."

Then, all the nervousness seemed to fly out the window. "Oh, I was wondering if you...maybe you'd like to...uhm...hang out some time?"

Ooh, aggressive, are we? Toushirou smirked, remembering the note he gave her. The momentary silence caused Rukia's nervousness to come back with a vengeance. She was almost trembling when she added, "I...I think I haven't thanked you for the...incident...yet."

Toushirou took out a small piece of paper before finishing his packing.

* * *

_Don't forget, tomorrow, 7 pm. Hyourinmaru's._

* * *

"Sure. Let's meet tomorrow night, 7 pm. Let's go to that restaurant 2 blocks from here. Hyourinamru's." Toushirou handed Rukia her package.

"A-arigatou, H-Hitsugaya-kun."

Toushirou snorted. "Toushirou's fine, Rukia."

Rukia smiled. "O-okay. I'll go ahead, Toushirou."

"Have a good night, Rukia."

As soon as Rukia was out of his line of vision, Toushirou let the biggest smile show on his face.

The two soon became close friends. Rukia would still come to the store everyday buying some random CD (whichever she first laid her hands on) and talk to Toushirou, who continued putting random notes on her packages, be it small reminders of their "dates", or some random quote he dedicates to her. This went on for about a couple of months, and both seemed content with whatever was going on between them without actually "labeling" it. No words were needed—they understood each other even in silence. Everything felt almost too good to last. So it didn't.

January 14. Toushirou and Rukia walked to the store together after their classes were over. As soon as they entered, Rukia scanned the racks, choosing which one to buy this time.

"Hey, what would you recommend?" She wanted to know what type of music he listens to, so she asked.

Toushirou, however, remembered that Rukia bought the first two albums of a particular band before. Of course, Rukia didn't notice it, since she was just randomly picking up the records she bought. Toushirou presumed that Rukia liked the band, so he walked up to the rack where his suggested record sat.

"Let's see now...Here's a great one. The third album to complete your collection. Recently released."

Rukia just smiled. She didn't know what he was talking about, but she just decided to go with the flow. Toushirou grinned and marched towards the counter to wrap the record up like he usually does, complete with the "note" and all. When Rukia was about to hand the payment, Toushirou shook his head.

"You don't have to pay. it's your birthday, after all. So...happy birthday."

Rukia beamed. "Thank you very, very much!" Rukia leaned over the counter and hugged Toushirou. It was the first time she showed such affection, but she really didn't care. He just made the day so special for her. Toushirou couldn't help but smile and embrace her back. He was happy that he made her happy in his own simple way.

It was her happiest birthday...her seventeenth birthday...and her last.

By the end of the day, Rukia was in the hospital, unconscious. She was brought by their house-helpers after not responding when called for dinner. She was confined due to the same ailment that killed her older sister, Hisana, at the young age of 22. And Rukia was only 17.

By the end of the month, the usually stoic face of Byakuya showed an emotion no one ver though they'd see on his face again after his wife's death—grief. He momentarily let his icy exterior shatter to mourn for the only person he has left to love as family. He kept his house open for all her friends to freely come and go as they please. He even left her room open so they could look at the remnants of the mementos of the raven-haired girl they called Rukia.

It was her birthday when Toushirou last caught sight of the petite raven-haired woman. He was beginning to get anxious about her disappearance. She doesn't even come to school anymore. Could it be that he scared he off? Each though that entered his mind made him shudder, and he almost regretted _what he did._

It was half a month later when he received the most chocking new of his young life—Rukia is dead. She had a heart problem since birth, much like her older sister, Hisana. It was an ailment they both inherited from their father. And Rukia, having complications at birth, was more weak and prone, thus not lasting as long as Hisana did.

Toushirou wasted no time going to the address the bearer of the news gave him. And now, he was standing in front of a regal house. Despite its stately exterior, the house emitted the obvious emotion dominating its interior—sorrow. He took a step towards the open door, hesitated, then took a deep breath before finally entering. he found himself staring at deep amethyst orbs—Rukia's portrait. He felt a tugging feeling in his chest as he walked forward. His face held no emotion but confusion. She was okay the last time they saw each other...She never mentioned anything about her sickness...How could he not have known? He was indeed in a state of denial. He refused to accept the fact that she's gone despite all the concrete evidenced in front of his very eyes. He looked back as he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Her room is open, too. You might want to see it." It was a common friend of theirs—one who notice how the two really felt for each other. Toushirou looked one last time at her portrait before climbing upstairs to her room.

He didn't hesitate entering her bedroom, and as soon as he was in, his eyes darted around. Her room was cozy; there were Chappy the bunny memorabilia everywhere—her wallpaper, stuffed toys, pillow cases, bed cover...There was a little dresser cabinet beside her bed; on top of it was a lamp, and sitting beside the lamp was a picture of her, her sister and her brother. Toushirou's eyes widened when he recognized the things beside the picture—it was a tall pile of thin and square things packed in plastic bags with the label Seiretei Music—and they were all...unopened. Untouched, even. Toushirou felt his knees go weak as he slowly walked towards it. He scanned the packages. True enough, they were as good as when he handed them to her immediately after packing. She never really opened the records she bought. He read the dates on the receipts. Everything was there—from the very first CD she bought up to the last. His fingers lingered longer on the last package—the one he gave her on her birthday. Unlike the others, it was slightly tampered with. Only half of the staple was holding the folded edge of the plastic bag in its sealed state, as though she was in the middle of opening it when something unexpected came up (1). He held the package and finished the partly done job of unwrapping it. He cried as he read the words he has written—the words that he thought scared her off—on the small piece of paper, the same paper he slips in all of her packages containing different messages that never really reached her. It was the last letter he wrote for her, and he slipped it on the last CD—the 3rd album of a band called TideDrop—that he gave her on her birthday. Thor four words, written by his very own hand, were black and bold.

_**Rukia, I love you.**_

* * *

(1) Rukia was actually in the middle of unwrapping it when she had an "attack".

This is the longest chapter I've written for SAS, and I was soooo sad when I finished writing it. I actually wanted to explain a few things to you if ever you felt confused or something, but I've decide to just let you guys on your own pondering. I'm gonna go sit and cry in the corner for a little while. Please review.


	8. The Language of Love

Yay! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed for the previous chapter. That was the chapter that got the most number of reviews in this collection, so thanks a lot everyone! Now here is another one-shot that I really hope you'd like despite the extreme OOC-ness (yet again).

I read the idea for this story somewhere I couldn't really remember. Enjoy!

* * *

"No." The head of the family, Kuchiki Byakuya sternly said.

"But, dad! You haven't even met him yet!" His only daughter, Rukia, replied.

"I said no, and that is final."

"That's unfair, dad! Give him a chance!" Rukia pouted.

"Fine, but don't expect us to actually like him."

_(From the very beginning, her family strongly objected her decision to date him…to be with him…only basing their judgement from the fact that he grew up in Junrinan (1), a poor province in the outskirts of their town, while she was born into nobility and wealth. The noble family told her that she'd suffer for the rest of her life if she continued to be involved with him.)_

"I'm sorry, I can't come with you…" Rukia said, talking on the phone.

"What? But it's our first anniversary…and we can't even be together?" Hitsugaya Toushirou's voice was almost pleading.

"What can I do?!" Rukia snapped. "My parents wouldn't allow me to see you!"

There was silence. Toushioru didn't say anything nor does he seem to plan to do so.

Rukia frowned. She knew she shouldn't put the blame on him. She hated the way her family interfered with them and somehow, she vents her anger on him…on his silence…on his lack of action… What angers her the most is that fact—that he doesn't seem to be doing anything for them.

_(Due to the pressure her family gives them, the couple fought a lot. He isn't good with words, and this causes her to be upset. She often vented her anger on him while he endured everything in silence.)_

Toushirou finally graduated from college and he decided to further his studies abroad.

"I know it'll be hard for the both of us, but we can work this out." He said.

Rukia sobbed. She's heard of a million different stories of how long-distance love affairs never survive. But she couldn't take it upon herself to say no to him. She knew that he's always wanted to study abroad. Unknown to her, though, this was a dream that Toushirou has always wanted to reach ever since he learned of her family's disapproval to their relationship. In some way, he sure will be proving them something by studying abroad. However, he still is afraid of how this will affect their relationship, so before he leaves, he decided to do what for him is the best thing he has ever done in his entire life.

They were in a restaurant, eating dinner as a sort of after-graduation celebration. Once they finished eating the dessert, Toushirou stood up and walked towards Rukia's side of the table. The he knelt down.

"You know that I am a man of few words…There are lots of things that I couldn't really express because of that particular weakness. Please know that those feelings I couldn't say in any other form could be expressed in this: I love you. And that's all that matters. I want to take care of you for the rest of my life, only if you'll allow me to. Rukia, will you marry me?" He opened the little velvet box to reveal a diamond on a silver band.

Rukia was on the verge of tears. In that instant, she knew that this guy sincerely loves her, and not even the distance would cause them to fall apart. She nodded her head and muttered a "Yes" through her sobs.

_(They both feared that the other wouldn't be able to handle the distance. He wanted to reassure her that despite the miles between them, they will still be together. Both of their fears vanished when they found out what the other thought after he proposed. Due to his determination, her family finally gave in to them. They were engaged before he left.)_

Rukia sat in front of her computer. She was answering Toushirou's latest e-mail that he sent to her.

**Hey, I'm doing good. How are you? Finally adjusted to the new surroundings? And have you gotten yourself on your landlady's good side? I've researched about that professor you were talking about. He really looks strict, but intelligent. I'm sure you'll learn a lot from him so don't so anything to piss him off. Christmas is coming and I really hope we could be together for the holidays. Well, take care okay? I miss you and I love you, too.**

After sending the e-mail, her phone rang. She smiled as she saw his name on the screen.

"Hey! I just sent my reply to your e-mail…"

_(She joined in the working society after graduating a year after he did, while he stayed abroad pursuing his studies. They sent their love through electronic mails and phone calls. It was hard, but neither wanted to give up and let go.)_

Rukia was on her way home. She was extremely happy that day because Toushirou called her and they talked for almost half an hour. She was skipping happily and stopped in front of the pedestrian lane. When the traffic light went red, she walked cheerfully amongst the crowd of pedestrians, only to drop her purse in the middle of the street. She bent down to pick it up when a blowing horn caught her ears and she glanced up, in time to see a car out of control dash across the street to where she was…

..

..

..

..

When Rukia opened her eyes, she was already in the hospital. There were casts all over her body. It was as clear as the sun outside her window how badly injured she was. Her parents were beside her bed. Her mom, Hisana, was crying her heart out. Seeing the obvious pain her mom felt, Rukia instantly wanted to comfort her. She opened her mouth to console her mom, only to find out that all that left her mouth was a sigh. She has lost her voice…

_(The doctor said that the impact of the accident on her brain caused her to lose her voice. She listened intently on her parents' words of comfort, but she couldn't say anything to comfort them back. Due to this, she broke down. During her entire stay in the hospital, her constant company was her silent tears.)_

Rukia went home after a few weeks in the hospital. The first thing she did was the most drastic step she ever took in her life.

She wrote a letter addressed to Toushirou, telling him how she fell out of love and is already tired of waiting for him. She said she wanted to end things between them, that he should move on and find someone else. With the letter, she sent the engagement ring back. Toushirou received the letter soon after Rukia sent it. It tore his heart into a million tiny pieces, and he badly needed to talk to her…to know her story…to demand for reasons…to just hear her voice…Needless to say, his calls were all unanswered.

_(She did not want to let him know…She did not want to become a burden…He sent her countless replies, e-mails and phone calls, but all she could do was silently sob.)_

The Kuchiki family decided to move, hoping to make the young woman forget her tragedy and eventually be happy. Rukia learned sign language, and she started a new life, constantly reminding herself to bury the memories of her white-haired lover.

One day, Rukia got an unexpected visit. It was Hinamori Momo, her and Toushirou's best friend.

"Hey, I've got news for you."

Rukia signaled her to continue with a nod.

"Well, you see…Toushirou came back yesterday and he is looking for you…"

Rukia's eyes instantly became wet. She looked for a pen and paper to write down her reply.

**Please don't tell him you know where I am, and what happened to me. I don't want him to reamin attached to me. I want him to move on. Please Momo…**

Momo read what Rukia wrote, and glanced sadly at the raven-haired woman. She left soon after.

Since that day, no news about Momo nor Toushirou ever reached the raven-haired woman...

A year passed, but the memories of the past still lingered in Rukia's mind and heart. She was in the garden, contemplating…again. She felt a soft tap on her shoulder and quickly turned around to see her friend, Momo, smiling cheerfully at her.

"Hey, I'm here to give you this. It's an…invitation…A wedding invitation. Toushirou's."

It hurt. Her time away from him didn't dull the pain the least bit. Rukia's heart shattered, and to hide her tears, she quickly turned her back on her friend. She stared at the wedding invitation in her hands, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Her feeble hand shakily opened the flap of the envelope to reveal the invitation. What she read made her cry even harder…

It was an invitation to the wedding of Hitsugaya Toushirou and…_her name_ was written there. She thought of asking Momo what it meant, but when she turned around again, she found emerald orbs staring back into her amethyst eyes. Toushirou slowly lifted his hand and wiped her tears. Then, through sign language, he said, "I spent a whole year to learn sign language. I'm sorry for not coming sooner. Stop pushing me away, 'cause I won't budge. Not this time…Not ever. Please let me be your voice. I love you…"

* * *

There. I hope you liked that. I'm guessing you all though tthis would be another angsty story, ne? Don't worry though, I'm not tired of killing them so probably in one of the future chapters, there will be another character death…but that would be much, much later.

(1) I believe Junrinan is the first district of Rukongai where Shiro-chan and Momo used to live before entering the Shinigami Academy.

**All The Right Moves Chapter 10** will be posted soon. I'm actually not yet finished writing it because I completed this first.

And the kind-of-hanging ending is really intentional. Perhaps something fluffy happens between them…I'll just leave that to your imagination. Haha. Please review! :)


End file.
